You're my perfect match?
by xxBlackSakura24xx
Summary: [NejiHina]AU: All they wanted was to find their perfect match. But what they don't know is that the so called perfect matches they've been looking for, were actually closer than they thought.
1. Closer than you think

**Author's notes:**

Hello everyone, ok first of all I'd like to tell you all that this story is a **NejiHina **pairing, so don't flame me or tell me that they're cousins and the pairing is absolutely disgusting because frankly I'm aware of that fact (duh, I wasn't born yesterday and duh, I've seen way too much Naruto to establish that fact myself) and secondly I don't give a damn about it.

Constructive criticism will be welcomed but please don't flame. Anyways this is an Alternate Universe story which means the Naruto characters do not portray their respective roles as Ninjas instead they're regular students and don't get me wrong, this won't be you're usual High School story…

So if you support the NejiHina pairing and you're interested in my story then I salute you, so without further a due please read, enjoy and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I: Closer than you think**

Hyuuga Neji, was never one who asked for favors, in fact he had specifically told himself that asking for favors would be the equivalent to stooping so low and to him stooping so low would be a sign of unforgivable weakness. And _weakness_ did not exist in Hyuuga Neji's vocabulary and he was quite sure that it never would.

Apparently his thoughts on asking favors were soon put to the test the moment his sensei had announced the fact that the school would be throwing a mandatory end of the school year dance, and to make matters worst Neji needed a date.

--------------------------------

"You're joking right?"

Currently, Neji and his friend the ever enthusiastic Rock Lee alongside his girlfriend Tenten were walking home after a day of school, Neji groaned as he regretted the fact for even telling his so-called friends his troubling problem.

"Are you telling me, that you, Hyuuga Neji, **the** Hyuuga Neji doesn't have a date for the school dance?" Tenten exclaimed in disbelief

How he wished he could wring his friend's neck then and there but unfortunately he had other troubles to deal with, "What's so unbelievable about that?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you tie for most good looking with Uchiha Sasuke and that you being dateless while having **those **looks is a complete mystery"

Neji rolled his eyes as he quickened his pace, "There were girls who asked me to go" he muttered softly, "But I turned them down"

Lee raised his, caterpillar like brow, "And why did you do that? I thought you said you needed a date, so why turn them down?" Tenten asked completely shocked and confused at the same time

Neji remained quiet for a while, apparently he as well had been thinking as to why he didn't say yes to the first girl that asked him, "Maybe because she's not the **right **one"

Tenten and Lee looked at each other with dumbfounded looks on their faces, moments later the couple began squealing crazily, engulfing their stoic friend in a death like hug. "Tenten, are my ears deceiving me? Or did Neji just say he wants to find the **right **match!"

Tenten giggled, "Who would have thought that Hyuuga Neji, ice cold Neji was a romantic at heart"

Neji angrily glared daggers at his friends, "Cut it out" he seethed threateningly, "I guess telling you guys was the biggest mistake I made"

Lee and Tenten rolled their eyes as they quickened their pace, "Stop being such a drama queen, for one I think looking for the right girl is really cute"

"And that's why my beloved Tenten and I will help you find your lost Cinderella" Lee added with a thumb up sign, "It may seem difficult but we will not give up!"

Tenten playfully punched the green clad young man, "Lee is right and besides…maybe your right match is closer than you think"

---------------------------------

"So, did he ask you out yet?"

Sweet and shy 16-year old Hyuuga Hinata carefully looked up from her book only to find her close friend and fellow classmate, Yamanaka Ino eyeing her with curiosity. "I saw Naruto talking to you; did he talk to you because he wanted to ask you out?" the bubbly blond continued to pester

Hinata smiled sadly as she closed her book and tucked it in her book bag, "No, no he didn't" was her simple reply before standing up from her seat

Ino eyed her friend sadly as she quickly caught up with her, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong? Didn't he pull you aside so that he could ask you out?"

Hinata shook her head, her long midnight hair swaying in motion, "You're wrong Ino-chan, Naruto-kun…he…he pulled me aside so he could rehearse"

Ino raised a brow, "Rehearse, rehearse what?"

"How to ask Sakura-chan to the dance" the dark haired teen mumbled, "He said he was going to ask her to the dance after school…" a single tear escaping from her lavender eyes

Ino sighed as she brought her sulking friend into her arms, giving her a reassuring embrace filled with sisterly love. "Don't cry Hinata, I'm sure…I'm sure Sakura will turn the idiot down and then…and then who knows, maybe he'll ask you instead!"

Hinata forced her self to smile but deep down it hurt her, _"I'll be just an alternate then" _she thought sadly, wiping a tear from her cheeks. "Actually, I don't want to go to the dance…"

"Hey, don't talk like that! You for one are going to that dance and secondly who cares if it's not with Naruto…Hinata-chan, there are other boys…and I'm pretty sure they'll be more than excited to take you"

Hinata nodded at her friend's words, indeed there were other compatible males who were willing to take her, even if those males weren't Naruto. "I mean, lets take Kiba for instance…he's been your friend since forever and I'm sure he'll be more than welcomed to take you"

Hinata smiled, "And there's Aburame Shino, another close friend of yours…I'm sure he'll be glad to talk you!" Ino added with a reassuring smile

"But Ino-chan…Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, they're my friends and…and…"

"And what?" Ino asked curiously, "I thought you liked them"

"I-I do…I like them…but I…I…I want to go to the dance…with…with…"

"Let me guess Naruto?" Ino said exasperatedly, "Didn't we just have the talk about picking _other_ guys?"

Hinata nodded, "I was going to say…I wanted…I wanted to go to the dance…to the dance with…with the **right **guy…"

Never in Hinata's life did she ever see Ino smile so wide before, the blonde beauty was practically beaming madly, "Aw, that's so sweet Hinata!" Ino gushed as she hugged her friend tightly, "It's so romantic and sweet"

"Y-you…you really think so?"

Ino nodded her head vigorously, "Of course, I think you're right…I think you deserve spending that dance with the right guy, the perfect match"

"B-but…but do they exist? I mean…I mean…I'm not really one to believe that there is such a thing as the right guy…"

"_I mean, I thought Naruto was the right guy…but it turns out he wasn't"_

Ino smiled excitedly, "Of course it's true, sure it seems unimaginable but I believe that you're perfect match is just around the corner"

Hinata blushed uncontrollably, "Hinata trust me on my instincts…and besides I'm sure he's closer than you think"

**End of Chapter**

AN: anyways this is my first attempt of a NejiHina story so be nice to me ok? anyways, please leave a review because I love reviews!!!!


	2. Finding the perfect match

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for the generous reviews, anyways Im more of a SasuHina author but I love NejiHina more...hahahaha...anyways thanks for the reviews and Im glad to see that you guys are interested in my story so here I am with an update, I apologize for taking long...my internet crashed...but now its back on and running so here it is!!!

Well as seen in chapter I, that was my very first attempt of typing a Neji and Hinata based story and once again here I am to tell you people that if you don't like the pairing and you think of it as disgusting, then keep your thoughts to yourself because I am not interested. But if you do love the pairing and simply can't get enough I once again salute you and therefore bring you the second chapter of my story!

So please read my latest installment, enjoy it and do my ever favorite, review it!

**Warnings: **This is a Neji/Hinata story (Don't like, don't read, don't flame)

**Disclaimers: **Naruto and its characters do not belong to me…so stop pestering me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II: Finding the perfect match**

"This is completely ridiculous" Hyuuga Neji, child prodigy and self-proclaimed genius of the Hyuuga family bitterly stated as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Tell me again how this is supposed to solve my problem?"

The green clad, ever bubbly Rock Lee smiled widely as he turned to face his brooding friend, "Its simple of course, you answer some questions, we enter some personal information about yourself, we send it, they match you with the "right" girl and then you two meet"

Neji raised a brow, "Is it even safe?"

"Absolutely!" Tenten chided in as she tore her gaze away from the computer

The prodigy was not convinced, "Are you absolutely sure about that? What if the person on the other line isn't a girl…instead it's some perverted molester with nothing better to do but fake identities and prey on innocent victims."

Lee remained silent as he contemplated on his friend's words while Tenten shrugged her shoulders, "Its safe…that's all I'm saying" Tenten mumbled

"Forget this, I'm not taking any chances" Neji muttered as he stood up to leave

"But you'll be dateless!" Lee protested as he stopped his friend in his tracks, grabbing his wrists quite forcefully.

Tenten stood up as well, "Lee is right and besides didn't you say you want to find the perfect match? Well, say hello to your answers!"

Neji groaned as he sat back down, his arms folded across his chest, "Yes, I wanted to find someone right for me but I didn't mean finding her through an online dating service."

Lee scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, "Well you see, the moment you said you wanted the right match this site just came to my mind"

"Lee, I'm dateless not hopeless" Neji grumbled, "And besides I've decided not to go to that dance anyways"

Lee and Tenten both bolted up from their seats, "You're going and that's final!" the couple demanded

Neji rolled his eyes, "I don't even know why I'm fussing over this, it just dawned on me that it'll be nothing but a dance…no big deal"

"Neji, this isn't just a dance…think of it as the biggest social event our school will ever take part on and besides this dance will definitely be treasured in our senior yearbook" Tenten stated as a matter of fact

"My beautiful blossom is right Neji…we wouldn't want you to be known as the poor sap who didn't have a date for the dance, the poor sap who remained on the sidelines, the poor sap who didn't take part in the fun and youthfulness, the poor sap who…"

"Lee, I get it…" Neji said through gritted teeth, trying his very best to remain calm and composed, "Fine, lets get this over with…I have to go home early today"

Both Tenten and Lee smiled brightly as they turned to the computer screen, "Good decision Neji, very good decision!" Lee said as he patted his friend on the back much to his distaste

"Its fairly simple, as Lee said earlier, all you have to do is answer a couple of tests they give you, they then tally your results, after that you give some information about yourself, they tally that as well and then they match you up with who they think is compatible!" Tenten explained excitedly

Neji groaned as he sat by the computer desk, "Let's get this over with then" he muttered with a sigh, _"There's no harm in trying…well except for maybe if the person on the other line is a stalker or serial killer"_

"_Just what in the world did you get yourself into, Hyuuga Neji…"_

Tenten nodded as she clicked on the "begin" button on the screen, "Alright then, question number one…"

--------------------------------

"I don't know about this Ino…I mean…I think it's rather…dangerous"

Yamanaka Ino who was currently on the computer turned to her friend and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Hinata; this dating service was set up by some losers from our school…"

Hinata smiled warily as she sat beside her friend, "Are…are…are you setting me up with a loser then?" the lavender eyed beauty asked innocently

Laughing sheepishly to herself Ino began to shake her head vigorously, "Don't be silly, of course not…you my friend deserve someone better than a loser"

Hinata blushed at her friend's kind words, "So, how does this work?"

Beaming widely than ever imaginable, Ino began scrolling through the site, "Its as simple as ABC, all you have to do is answer some questions they ask, then they tally your results, after that you submit some information about yourself, they tally that as well and as simple as ABC they search for your perfect match!"

Hinata nodded at the enthusiastic blonde's every word, "Um…no one will know my identity right? I mean…it's for safety precautions…"

"Nope, while on this site you will be simply known as eligible candidate #4367 codename: Blue-mystery"

"B-blue-mystery? Did you make that up?"

Ino scratched the back of her head, a sheepish grin plastered on her face, "Eh, I got the blue from the tint of your hair and the mystery just to add a dash of sexiness to your profile"

Hinata gaped in disbelief, "Ino, d-don't do that…w-what if we m-meet and w-we…he…he doesn't like me…what if he expects someone else…"

Ino groaned as she hugged her friend comfortingly, "Hinata, look at me and repeat after me…"

Hinata nodded as she brushed away the strand of hair falling on her face, "I am Hyuuga Hinata…"

"I…I…I am Hyuuga Hinata"

"I am beautiful in my own way"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I'm not…if I were truly that Naruto would have asked me to the dance and not…"

"Hinata…repeat what I said" Ino demanded sternly, "I am Hyuuga Hinata and I am beautiful in my own way…now you say it"

"I…I am H-Hyuuga Hinata and…and I…I am beautiful in my own way"

"Somewhere out there, there is a guy who'll love me for who I am both inside and out"

"Some…somewhere o-out there, there…there is a guy who'll…l-love me…for…for who I am both…I-inside and out"

Ino hugged her friend tighter, "Was that hard?"

The lavender eyed teen shook her head, "Now, shall we begin with our quest to find your perfect man"

Hinata nodded shyly as Ino began to click the "begin" button on the screen, "Alright then, Hinata…question number one…"

-----------------------

Neji yawned tiredly as he looked over his friends, who were busying themselves with his love life, casually the Hyuuga genius checked his watch to reveal the time way past his curfew, _"Oh great, I missed dinner…I'm sure uncle is going to throw quite the fit once I come home" _

"_Might as well prepare for the fireworks…" _

"WE'RE DONE! WE'RE DONE" Lee and Tenten exclaimed excitedly, snapping out Neji from his thoughts. "Neji, come take a look at this"

Sighing irritably Neji stood up from his seat to take a closer look at the computer screen only to find it analyzing his "perfect" match, "How long is this going to take?" he asked bluntly

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Just a few more minutes and the test will reveal your perfect match"

"Are you nervous Neji?" Lee asked with wide eye wonderment, "I mean, its okay to be nervous, after all this is your love life we're dealing with and…"

"Lee"

"Yes my friend?"

"Just shut up" Neji demanded through gritted teeth, "Let's get this over with so I can get home and rest"

After minutes of patiently waiting the analyzing was finally finished, Tenten began to giggle madly as she pressed the "next" button to reveal Neji's potential match, the green clad Lee held his breath giving Neji two thumbs up signs while Neji looked at him with disgust. "Everyone ready?" Tenten asked with a wide smile, "This is it…"

"Would you just hurry up already" Neji demanded angrily, "In case you've forgotten I missed my curfew and my uncle is probably going ballistic"

Lee who still was holding his breath was now turning a shade of blue, "You're such a killjoy…always ruining my fun…" Tenten complained coldly, "For once could you just stop and smell the roses, stop and enjoy the beauty, stop and"

"Here's a thought, why don't **you **stop talking, turn around maybe call an ambulance because your boyfriend's turning blue"

Tenten gasped as she slapped Lee's back, "What the hell were you doing?" the brunette demanded angrily, "You're such an idiot!"

"I was holding my breath from the excitement" Lee answered as he continued to pant heavily, "Its not everyday our beloved Neji meets his perfect match"

"For the last time, just get this thing over with already!" Neji snapped irritably

Both Tenten and Lee nodded their heads, "Hyuuga Neji you're perfect match is…"

--------------------

"Candidate # 9558 codename: Prodigy101…jeez, what a conceited bastard" Ino scoffed as she read the results from her computer while Hinata patiently sat beside her, "Hinata-chan, come take a look at your so-called perfect match"

Hinata nodded her head nervously as she inched her face closer towards the computer screen, Ino began to read out loud his stats, "Alright then, he's a junior at our school, he enjoys peace and quiet, which to me sounds like some boring guy, enjoys to read, jeez what nerd, is physically athletic, well at least he's got a hot body…"

Hinata blushed, "Well an in all he seems alright" Ino stated as she turned towards her silent friend, "What do you think Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled nervously as she reread his stats, "Um…how…how…how did he become my perfect match? From his stats he doesn't sound…like me"

Ino shrugged her shoulders as she scrolled down, "Maybe it was that test you took, maybe you two had similar interests and answers"

Hinata looked at her friend hopefully, "So…um…what…what do I do next?"

Ino turned her attention back towards the computer screen and sighed, "Well, you talk to him…get to know him…and then maybe you could ask him to the dance"

"A sophomore asking out a junior? I don't think that's…"

"Oh please, before I got stuck with my lazy boyfriend I used to go out with upperclassmen all the time" Ino stated with a toothy grin, "And besides, you'll never know until you try…"

----------------------------

Neji crossed his arms across his chest, his gaze never tearing away from the computer screen. "Candidate # 4367 codename: Blue-mystery" Lee announced excitedly as he patted his friend on the back, "We found you your match Neji!"

"This is ridiculous" The Hyuuga genius muttered, "Just how in the world did I end up getting matched with some girl who goes by the name Blue-mystery"

Tenten scoffed, "I bet she's asking the same thing as to how she ever got matched to a Popsicle who goes by the name Prodigy101"

Neji uncharacteristically gaped in disbelief, "Prodigy101? Lee, did you come up with that name?"

The green clad young man nodded his head, "Eh, it was a spur of the moment thinking and besides I think your alias suits you quite well"

Neji groaned as he glared daggers at his friend, "So am I done with this crap?"

"Not yet, you have to talk to her first" Tenten stated, "And just your luck, she's online and oh…she just sent a message"

Neji frowned as he approached the computer screen and his grinning friend, "What did she say?" he asked exasperatedly

"She says Hi" Lee answered simply, "Don't fret Neji, first meetings are usually awkward, I'm sure in no time once you get to know each other, you two will hit it off great!"

"She sent another message!" Tenten announced excitedly, far more excited than Neji, "She says what's up?"

"Tell her the ceiling" Neji answered coldly as he gathered his belongings and exited the room

"Neji, where are you going? We're not done yet my friend" Lee called out desperately

"I'm going home before my uncle decides to skin me alive" Neji answered as he gave a small wave and headed towards home

"But what about Blue-mystery, you just can't leave her like this!" Tenten chided with pleading eyes, "Some perfect match you are!"

"I'll take care of it when I get home!" Was all the Hyuuga prodigy muttered before disappearing into the horizon.

Both Tenten and Lee sighed in defeat, "I guess in the mean time, we might as well make her feel welcomed" Tenten announced as she started replying to the messages

Lee nodded, "I'll call Neji to make sure he talks to her"

---------------------------------

Hinata yawned tiredly as she watched her friend reply to Prodigy101's messages, casually she checked her watch to reveal the time, _"Oh its 8:30…OH GOD, ITS 8:30!"_

Bolting up from where she sat Hinata quickly gathered her belongings, "Hinata-chan, where in the world are you rushing off to?"

"H-home…father, father will roast me alive once he finds out I've stayed out too late" the lavender eyed teen replied nervously as she began to put on her shoes, "I'm sorry Ino-chan but I really must go"

Ino sighed as she helped Hinata with packing her belongings, "You know, Prodigy101 seems to be quite the nice guy, promise me when you get home you'll talk to him"

Hinata nodded, "I will…but now I really must go"

After giving her blond friend a quick hug and thanks, Hinata rushed out of the Yamanaka household and began sprinting home. _"If I'm lucky father will be in his study" _

--------------------------------

Hyuuga Neji, self-proclaimed Hyuuga family genius knew very well that if he didn't hurry up he would be known as the deceased Hyuuga family genius, _"Stupid Lee, stupid Tenten, stupid perfect match site… if I'm lucky enough, uncle will be cooped up inside his study" _The Hyuuga genius thought irritably as he trudged through the now darkened streets of Konoha. _"I just hope those bastards left some dinner…I'm starved"_

The first thing Neji noticed upon reaching the gates leading to the Hyuuga compound was a figure, the figure was apparently pacing back and forth, looking up and down the gates as if unsure whether to enter or not. _"And who do we have here?" _slowly he began to walk towards the seemingly nervous figure only to find it to be his younger cousin, _"Hinata-sama? What in the world is she doing out here?"_

"Hinata-sama" Neji called her attention earning him a surprised jump from the said latter

Hinata eyed Neji nervously, her features slowly softening upon noticing who her new companion was, "N-Neji-niisan? W-what…what are you doing here?"

Neji with his usual expressionless demeanor looked at his younger cousin with a raised brow, "I should ask you the same thing Hinata-sama, it's unbelievably late for you to be outside"

Hinata nodded as she nervously twiddled her fingers, "I…I…I was at Ino-chan's house…I needed help with…with things"

"Hinata-sama, didn't I tell you that if ever you needed help with schoolwork feel free to approach me" Neji stated

"I…I know but…but Ino-chan…Ino-chan was the only one who could h-help me"

"And what may I ask did you need help in…"

Hinata gulped nervously as she felt the heat rising up her cheeks, "Um…its…it's…its nothing Neji-niisan…so please…please don't worry"

Neji scoffed as he pushed open the gate, stepping aside for her to enter first, "Seeing that you came home just now I supposed you didn't have any dinner either"

Hinata nodded her head, "I…I…I had some snacks at Ino-chan's house, I'm not really hungry"

"_Good for you then, that idiot didn't even bother to offer me anything" _Neji thought irritably as he closed the gate behind them, "Let's go inside before your father…"

"Neji, Hinata, how good of you to finally come home"

Both Neji and Hinata turned to face the stern faced Hiashi, sitting casually in one of the lounge chairs at their porch, "Would you two care to explain as to how and why you were out so late?"

Hinata nervously looked away from her father's cold gaze while Neji remained his calm façade; "Good evening uncle, I apologize for coming home late, my friends and I were finishing up a school assignment" the prodigy quickly lied

"And you Hinata, what excuse do you have for me?" Hiashi asked curiously, buying his nephew's lie, "Hinata?"

"Um…I…I was at a friend's house…she…she was helping me with schoolwork"

Hiashi sighed as he closed the book that he had been reading, "And why couldn't you ask help from Neji, he's top of his class Hinata…he should have been of help to you"

Hinata quickly looked away, unable to answer her father or face her cousin, "I…I…Neji-niisan isn't…isn't in my class…so…so…"

"In your class or not, Neji is smart enough to figure things out"

Hinata nodded sadly while Neji rolled his eyes, having had enough of the petty dispute the prodigy it was time to finally end this, "Uncle, I believe Hinata's decision of turning to a friend was the right choice seeing as to I was completely busy with work as well"

Hiashi nodded, "Very well, both of you get inside"

With that said the two teens bowed respectfully as they made their way inside the house, Hinata carefully took off her shoes, secretly eyeing her cousin who was doing the same thing. "T-Thank you Neji-niisan"

Neji merely nodded, "The next time don't stay out too late" he muttered before climbing up the stairs to his bedroom.

Hinata smiled thankfully as she followed suit and entered her bedroom, sighing tiredly the lavender eyed beauty began to change out of her school uniform and into her house clothes which consisted of a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. After getting changed she then turned to her computer screen, _"Might as well make Ino-chan happy"_

**To: Prodigy101**

Hello, how are you?

-----------------------------------

"_Blue-Mystery has just signed on, might as well please those two" _Neji thought with a sigh as he began replying to his messages.

**To: Blue-mystery**

I'm fine, and you?

"_So blue-mystery…just how in the world did you become my perfect match?"_

**End of chapter**

AN: Ah, yes my mind is really insane...um, I made them meet through a dating service...hahahahaha...now if you're here reading and saying to yourself What the hell? well, lol...I just had to do something so completely random so why not a dating service site...hahahaha...anyways be nice to me okay? read and review and make me smile and happy and oh if you're a fan of Sasuke and Hinata pairings...hey, hey...I have 2 SasuHina fics up...so go read them and make me happy!!!!


	3. Don't tell me

**Author's notes:**

I apologize for the long update, apparently my internet decided to turn against me so I had some internet troubles once again and my inspiration went on "vacation" so I had a really bad case of writer's block. This chapter must be the longest I've written! Anyways, I hope this chapter will make up for lost time and I hope you, my dear readers will find it as good as the last two I've written so far.

By the way I love to talk so I'm going to end here and now before I keep on ranting like there's no tomorrow, so once again here's my latest chapter, read it, like it or love it, enjoy it and most of all review it.

**Warnings: **This is a Neji/Hinata story (Don't like, don't read, don't flame)

**Disclaimers: **Naruto and its characters do not belong to me…so stop pestering me

**Chapter III: Don't tell me**

"So, are you talking with him right now?"

Hinata smiled shyly as she took the phone from her left hand, using her right to hold it steady. "Yes, we're talking"

Hinata cringed as she heard Ino's ear splitting squeals from the other line, "So, what's he like?" the blond asked curiously, "What have you two been talking so far?"

Hinata giggled as she reread their conversation, "Um…school"

Ino scoffed, "School? You two are talking about school? Hinata-chan, how in the world are you going to get to know him more if all you two talk about is school?"

"Well, so far he's told me what he likes about school, what his favorite classes are and what he does during free period or lunch"

"That sounds really interesting" The blond answered sarcastically, "Ask him something else, ask him things about himself"

"Um…like…like what?"

"I don't know, maybe like what his hobbies are what he looks for in a girl maybe or ask him what he's like"

"Are…are you sure that's okay for me to ask?" Hinata questioned nervously, "It's like I'm prying into his business"

"Oh please, you two are supposed to be perfect matches right? Then I'm sure he won't mind and besides I'm sure he's dying to know about you as well"

Hinata began to blush shyly, "Alright…I…I'll ask him those"

---------------------------

"What are your hobbies?" Neji read softly to himself the current question that appeared on his computer screen, with a sigh the Hyuuga genius slowly began to rock his chair back and forth, _"What are my hobbies?" _he questioned himself softly.

"You like to look at yourself in the mirror that's your hobby"

Nearly jumping out of his seat, Hyuuga Neji angrily glared at the sudden intruder who happened to be none other than his younger cousin, Hanabi. "Does the word _privacy_ not exist in your vocabulary?" the older Hyuuga asked coldly, quickly shielding away his computer screen.

The middle school student smirked as she entered his room casually, plopping herself down on his carpeted floor. Hanabi smiled widely as she opened her notebook to reveal a thick stack of review questionnaires, "I have a quiz tomorrow and you know what that means"

Sighing in defeat the older Hyuuga shook his head, "I can't test you right now…I'm…_busy_"

"Yeah right, just what pray tell dear cousin are you busy with?" Hanabi asked with a raised brow, curiously eyeing the computer screen which was currently being blocked by Neji.

"None of your business" Was her older cousin's abrupt reply only causing her to smirk even wider

"Are you doing something you're not supposed to?"

"Didn't I say it was none of your business?"

Hanabi smiled mischievously, "You're watching porn aren't you?" she said bluntly

Neji uncharacteristically gaped at his younger cousin's statement, his cheeks turning into a dark shade of red, "What…what…what the hell do you think I am? Some sicko?"

"Wow Neji-niisan I never knew you were so _naughty_" Hanabi continued to tease, "Hm, I wonder how father will react when I tell him you refused to help me because you were busy watching po-"

"Look, I'm not watching porn okay? I'm busy studying and I'd appreciate it if you go and ask your sister if she could help you out"

Hanabi sighed, running her hand through her chocolate brown locks, "She's locked herself in her room doing god knows what…oh my goodness, could neesan be watching…"

"HANABI!" Neji angrily shrieked at his younger cousin quickly cutting her off from what she was about to say, for one he knew very well what she was about to say and he was most certain that Hinata was not the type to do such things, after all she was dubbed as the purest of the pure, the most innocent of them all.

"Hey, if she's got herself locked up in there then one would assume she's up to something…"

"Your sister is too innocent for that" He muttered exasperatedly, _"Way too innocent for that"_

"Listen Hanabi, I'm busy with schoolwork so I'd appreciate it if you left me in peace…seriously, please go and try asking Hinata I'm sure she's got the time to spare"

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders as she gathered her notes and began to stand up, "Fine, I'll leave you in peace"

"Close the door on your way out" Neji instructed sternly, _"I should follow Hinata and lock my door"_

"Fine, but listen here and listen good if I fail that quiz tomorrow I'll make sure daddy's going to skin you and Hinata alive!"

"You're in the 8th grade shouldn't you be able to study on your own?"

"I can…I just need more practice" With that said the younger Hyuuga slamming the door behind her left the prodigy be.

Turning back to his computer screen, Neji made a quick dash to the door, locking it just in case Hanabi decided to barge in unannounced. "Back to business" Neji said to himself as he began replying to his "perfect match's" questions.

Unfortunately for Neji, his little cousin was not the only interruption he had for the afternoon, "NEJI! MY STUDY ROOM NOW"

Neji sighed, _"What does he want now?"_ the prodigy thought irritably, reluctantly getting up from his desk, exiting his room and making his way towards his uncle's study.

Hanabi who was leaning against the door leading to his uncle's study room looked up at him with a grin, "You're in trouble" she said in a sing-song manner.

"I knew I smelled a rat" Neji said through gritted teeth, "What lies did you say this time?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and hear it for yourself…"

-----------------------------

A new day had once again fallen over the city of Konoha; the working class quickly boarded the trains and buses en route to their respective destinations while students of all grades hurriedly made their way to start another new day of school.

"I love mornings; something about them always gives me this feeling of happiness, of freshness and especially of youthfulness" Rock Lee said with a wide smile as he inhaled the fresh scent of morning air only to find himself moments later coughing from the scent of air and smoke exhaust.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she began slapping her boyfriend's back, "Jeez, you can be such an idiot at times. You of all people should know better than to inhale when we're passing by the factory"

Still coughing his lungs out, the ever bubbly bowl-cut young man smiled widely, "But my love, mornings are a sign of a new beginning, we should always inhale the new beginning as if there were no tomorrow!"

"Yeah, if you keep on inhaling these fumes there will be no tomorrow for you" Tenten scolded as she continued her actions.

Finally regaining his composure Lee made his way ahead of the two and ran to the middle of the street, arms outstretched to the heavens screaming "GOOD MORNING KONOHA!" causing every head to turn to his direction.

"Shut it Lee people are giving us weird looks" Tenten hissed, nudging her boyfriend rather roughly in the ribs. "And besides I think Mr. Moody looks deadly this morning"

Lee and Tenten both turned to Neji who was looking hellish, "Neji, what in the world happened to you? by the dark circles around your eyes and by the lack of luster in your hair I'd say you had a rough night" Lee began as he placed an arm on his friend's shoulder who as usual no matter how tired he was, shoved it aside.

"I was busy" was all the prodigy could reply as he continued trudging through the streets en route to school

Tenten folding her arms across her chest smirked widely, "Wow, did you and your darling dearest hit it off that fast? I bet you two stayed up all night talking"

Neji scoffed, "Yeah like hell I had time to talk, my demon of a cousin tattled on her father that I refused to help her"

"Hinata would do such a thing?" Lee asked with disbelief, "I never imagined her to be such a-"

"Not Hinata, Satan's spawn Hanabi, that little brat forced me to review with her for her stupid test."

Lee nodded as he finally put the pieces together, "So that would explain the hellish state you're in"

"That brat made me review the same questions over and over again. She even black mailed me that if I didn't help her she'd tell her dad I watch porn."

Lee and Tenten slightly backed away while giving their friend the suspicious raised brow, "Uh Neji" Tenten began

"What?"

"You uh…you don't watch…"

The prodigy met the young woman's chocolate brown eyes with a furious glare, "Don't even dare say it Tenten"

Throwing her hands up defensively the brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, now I mean I can just assume-"

"Why the hell does everyone assume I'm sick minded? I mean, do I look that perverted to you?"

Tenten who was trying her best to maintain her fits of giggles shook her head vigorously as Lee tried to console his seething friend, "I'm sure she didn't mean it"

Neji glared at Lee and brushed him off, "Yeah I feel all better now" he said sarcastically before storming off before them.

"Neji wait up! Come on, don't be mad…it was just a damn assumption" Tenten called out as she jogged to match up his pace

"My love, wait for me as well!"

"Hurry up then...jeez"

-----------------------------

"So, how'd your conversation go?"

It was lunchtime, where as usual Hinata spent it at the library when she suddenly found herself face to face with Yamanaka Ino and her big baby blue eyes wide with curiosity, Hinata closed her history book shut and smiled softly at her friend. "We didn't talk much"

Ino frowned immediately, "What do you mean you didn't talk much? I thought you said you two were talking about school"

Hinata nodded her head, "We were but then he sent a message, apologizing to me that he couldn't talk long because he had some work to finish up."

"So he left you just like that?!" Ino demanded slamming her fists on the desk, "What an insensitive jerk!"

"Who's an insensitive jerk?"

Both Hinata and Ino turned to the arriving figure of their fellow classmate Haruno Sakura, textbooks and papers in her arms. Hinata who still hadn't gotten over the fact Naruto chose Sakura over her looked away from her pink haired friend, her eyes avoiding her emerald gaze at all cost. "What are you guys talking about?" Sakura continued to ask, now opening her textbook to get some homework done.

The bubbly blond opened her mouth to answer but immediately noticed Hinata's pleading eyes, "Oh nothing, Hinata-chan and I were just talking about…nothing"

Sakura raised a brow, "You were just saying something about an insensitive jerk, may I ask who you're referring that to?"

Ino at lost for words turned to Hinata who as well was uncertain as to how to answer their curious friend. "Some guy…he…he…he pushed me by accident on the way here" was all Hinata could answer, hoping to the heavens above that Haruno Sakura would buy her feeble attempt of an excuse. Luckily for the two Sakura nodded her head and asked no more, apparently her homework had been more important.

Ino and Hinata sighed in relief, _"Had Sakura known that Ino-chan signed me up on an online dating service it would have been very embarrassing. I wonder if Naruto-kun asked her out already"_

Due to the fact that Sakura was present at their table and Ino was aware of the fact that Hinata was not ready for others to find out about the whole ordeal with Hinata's "perfect match" the blond decided to crack open a textbook and do some early reviewing, after all she did have a test and sadly last night she had spent her study time talking with Hinata. _"That lazy genius better let me copy half his answers" _Ino thought smugly as she skimmed through the pages, not even bothering to read them slowly.

"Ino pig do you honestly think you can study like that" Sakura stated, not even looking up from her work

Ino scoffed, "Shut up forehead, here's a thought, why don't you mind your own work and I'll mind mine ok?"

"It's your grade that'll suffer" Sakura said in a sing-song fashion

Ino could only smile wider, "Not if your boyfriend's a genius" she sang back teasingly

"Now that's just cheating"

"Oh shut it goody two shoes, like you've never cheated on a test before in your life" Ino snapped back, "If I recall vaguely you even once cheated off that idiot Naruto"

Sakura groaned, "It was a surprise quiz, I was desperate…cut me some slack"

"Sure you were forehead…sure you were"

Moments later both Ino and Sakura grew quiet and returned to their work, Hinata who had finished all of hers and had nothing better to do allowed her mind to wander away. She sighed sadly as the days that lead to her current situation flashed back in her mind.

(Flashback)

_The news about the school holding an end of the school year dance had spread like wildfire, girls and guys alike crowded around discussing excitedly about the up and coming dance, the dance said to be the biggest event of their lives. "You ready to go home Hinata?" Ino asked as she linked arms with her soft spoken friend_

_Hinata nodded as she gathered the last of her things and began exiting their classroom, shyly she looked up at her friend, "Ino-chan…are…are you…are you going to the dance?"_

_The blond immediately untangled their arms and pumped her fists in the air, "Of course I am! This dance is going to be awesome"_

"_Che, don't tell me you're actually thinking about going to that dance" _

_Both girls turned around to meet the ever lazy Nara Shikamaru his hands shoved in his pockets, a bored look plastered on his face. Ino smiled sweetly as she playfully patted his head, "Yes I am and you're coming with me"_

"_Too crowded and too noisy…I think I'll pass"_

_Ino glared angrily, putting a hand on her hip as she finger jabbed the lazy young man in the chest, "Nara Shikamaru you will go to that dance even if it means I'll drag your sorry ass over there"_

_Shikamaru smirked, "Che, let's see you try"_

"_Oh I won't try, I'll do it for real and as you know…I'm a man of my word"_

"_You're a man? I've been dating a man all this time, now that just scarred me" Shikamaru stated with a smirk, "Wait until I tell my parents about this"_

_Ino gaped angrily slapping him upside the head "Shut up you dork, you're not funny at all"_

"_Che, too troublesome. If you wanted a clown for a boyfriend you should have looked for one"_

_Hinata smiled softly, the sight of Ino and Shikamaru playfully teasing one another somewhat made her feel jealous. She had always wished that someday she and Naruto could do the same; she had always dreamed that after each class there outside waiting would be Naruto his usual grin plastered on his face while he offered to carry her things. But sadly she knew those were only dreams, her imagination going wild. _

"_So, Hinata are you going to the dance?" Ino asked, snapping her out of her private thoughts._

_Hinata looked at her friend and smiled, "I'm not sure Ino-chan…I never really liked dances"_

"_Learn from Hinata stay away from dances" Shikamaru added lazily_

"_No one asked your opinion, anyways Hinata, I think it'd be great if you came and besides it's the end of another school year-"_

"_Che, school years always end why the heck do they have to throw a dance now?"_

"_Once again I didn't ask for your opinion. Think about it Hinata-chan and who knows maybe Naruto will ask you"_

_Hinata blushed, turning her head away from her friends, "D-do you...do you really think he'll ask me?"_

_For one Ino knew very well that Naruto was dense, Hinata had crushed on him since their middle school years yet the idiot still had no clue instead he started blindly chasing after Haruno Sakura who like him was blindly chasing after Uchiha Sasuke who everyone knew was a complete icicle. Smiling warily at her hopeful friend Ino forced a nod, "I'm sure he'll ask you…"_

_The trio continued to walk until Hinata spotted the familiar site of her cousin leaning against the gates waiting for her as usual, "Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun I'll see you guys tomorrow" _

"_Aw, Neji never lets us hang out with you" Ino pouted as she hugged her dark haired friend goodbye_

"_Father…father is strict when it comes to coming home, Neji-niisan is just making sure we make it home before father throws a fit" _

"_Fine then, well I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan and about the dance you'll come right?"_

_Hinata nodded, "Hai…"_

_Hinata jogged towards her cousin as Ino and Shikamaru looked on, putting a hand on Ino's shoulder Shikamaru sighed inwardly, "Ino…why did you tell her that idiot would actually ask her out…don't crush her hopes"_

_Ino smiled sadly as she understood the truth in his words, "I know…but…but just give her some hope, maybe that idiot will open his damn eyes and see that Hinata's been waiting for him for like forever!"_

_Shikamaru sighed, "After class, that idiot couldn't stop talking…"_

"_Talking about what?"_

"_That idiot couldn't stop talking about…asking Haruno Sakura out to the dance"_

(End if flashback)

Hinata secretly stole a glance at Sakura, she sighed sadly to herself as she began tallying down the reasons as to why Naruto would take her to the dance. Sakura was perfect, something Hinata had dreamed on achieving someday, sure the pink haired student had flaws but somehow she had always managed to hide her imperfections.

"_Sakura…"_

Hinata looked on sadly as she finally understood the reason as to why Naruto or the other guys really liked her; Sakura had strikingly unique pink hair whereas her hair was midnight black, despite having tints of blue Hinata still considered her hair color way too common. The pink haired girl was blessed with breathtaking emerald eyes whereas she had lavender eyes, eyes that many had thought of as odd and peculiar, eyes that made people distance themselves from her, eyes that had made her seem blind. Sakura was friendly and open to everybody both male and female, a true social butterfly whereas she always distanced herself from the crowd, cowering away somewhere, hoping that no one would notice her, couldn't even talk straight without a stammer. Sakura was athletic and a straight A student favored by her peers and teachers alike, Hinata always stayed at the sidelines, never participating in a game, never belonging to a team and not to mention her grades were average.

"_I can never compare to you…"_

Hinata quickly stood up from her seat, ignoring the concern stares she was getting from both Ino and Sakura. As fast as her legs could take her the dark haired beauty exited the library and ran to the halls, the tears that she had tried so best to suppress slowly fell from her lavender eyes. Not even watching as to where she was going Hinata ran and ran as far and fast as she could.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Hinata-chan there you are"_

_Looking up from her books Hinata blushed madly as Uzumaki Naruto her long time crush since their days in middle school came running towards her, a grin plastered on his face as usual. "N-n-n-naruto-kun" was all she could manage to say._

_The turned to look at the people present at Hinata's table, Ino who was giving him a curious stare sat beside her childhood friend and now boyfriend Nara Shikamaru who was using the stack of books as a pillow, beside the sleeping young man was Akimichi Chouji who was secretly snacking on his chips. To her right sat Haruno Sakura her eyes never tearing away from her books and to the left of her sat Kiba who entertained himself by flicking bits of shredded paper at Shikamaru's hair. _

_Scratching the back of his head Naruto blushed as he secretly looked at Sakura, "Eh Hinata-chan…eh…I was…I was wondering well if you'd like to step outside with me for a bit, you see I have something to tell you"_

_Hinata blinked in surprise, she then turned to Ino who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, her bubbly friend flashed her a thumb up sign mouthing her to go with him. "Um…uh…uh…s-sure N-naruto-kun"_

_Naruto smiled as he waited for Hinata to pack up her things and follow him to the hall, finally away from the crowd Naruto began to fidget uncharacteristically, his eyes never tearing away from the school floors. Hinata who was no idiot and immediately noticed his mannerism turned to him with a confused and slightly worried look, never in her life had she seen Naruto so flustered and…and…nervous?_

"_N-naruto-kun…are…are you alright?"_

_The blond upon hearing his name immediately perked up and laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Of course, of course I'm alright"_

"_Y-you…you seem…you seem distracted" _

_Naruto shook his head, "No, no I'm not its just…um…well"_

"_If…if…if you'd like…I'll gladly listen to what ever it is that's…that's troubling you"_

_Naruto grinned widely, "You'll really listen to me Hinata-chan? I mean…I…it's been in my head for a long time now and I just didn't know who tell" _

_Smiling softly at the man of her dreams that stood before her Hinata nodded her head, "I'll listen Naruto-kun…so…so whatever it is…just say it"_

"_Well…I…I…I uh…it's about the dance"_

_Hinata felt her heart raise as she remembered Ino's words the other day, with hopeful eyes she looked at the blond before her, "What…um…what…what…what about the dance Naruto-kun?"_

"_Well…I…I wanted to go and…I wanted to ask this girl out"_

_Hinata blushed, after how many years of waiting she knew that she still had a chance to get Naruto to notice her, she still had a chance with him. "T-then…then…then you should ask…ask her out"_

"_You see that's the thing, I'm not sure whether she'd go with me because she might think I'm coming too strong. I mean, tried forgetting about her and just asking someone else but…but I didn't want to ask anyone else" _

"_Then…then…then ask her out then…I'm…I'm sure…sure she'll be flattered"_

"_You really think so Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with wide eyes filled with pure excitement_

_Hinata nodded, "Don't…don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure…I'm sure it'll turn out great"_

_Taking in a breath of air Naruto smiled widely as his eyes locked with Hinata's; slowly he took her hand in his causing her to blush madly. "It would mean a lot to me if you allow me to accompany you to the dance" _

_Hinata nearly fainted but kept her ground, as her heart continued to beat madly and her blush never ceasing the dark haired beauty nodded, "I'd love to Naruto"_

_Naruto smiled widely as he engulfed Hinata in a tight embrace, "Wow Hinata-chan you were awesome, I just hope Sakura-chan will answer that easily the way you did"_

_Hinata who was still in his arms went rigid her smile slowly turning into a hurt frown, "S-sakura-chan?" she managed to gasp_

"_Yeah, I was looking for the right person to practice with. Sasuke-teme ditched me and told me to look for someone else, preferably a woman…che, that bastard"_

"_Sakura-chan" Hinata repeated lifelessly, "You...you...you want to go to the dance with Sakura-chan?"_

_Finally releasing her from his embrace Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Yep, I'm not sure whether the school will throw another dance like this so why not take the chance when its there"_

"_Oh…of…of course"_

"_Anyways, thanks again Hinata-chan, I mean…wow, if only Sakura-chan were as easy to talk to as you then things would be easier"_

"_Of…of course"_

"_Well, I have to go now…thanks again!"_

_Hinata watched lifelessly as Naruto ran back to his side of the building, sadly she brushed away the stray tears that fell from her eyes and headed off to the bathroom. Back inside her classroom, Ino and the others would be waiting for some news and people prying into her business was something she did not need right now._

"_In the end…the hope I kept alive for so long ends up…getting crushed"_

(End of flashback)

Hinata shook away the recollection as she continued to run away, her eyes were now red from the crying and her cheeks stained with tears, carelessly the dark haired beauty brushed them off as she continued to get away from her friends, to get away from the painful hurt, to get away from it all. But she knew very well that the hurt, that the pain and the memories were never going to leave her, they were forever carved in her.

Blindly running to nowhere Hinata abruptly stopped as she crashed into what appeared to be a body, a male to be exact. Hinata looked up and gasped, "Naruto-kun"

Naruto was about to curse out the clumsy sap that bumped into him when he noticed the "sap" to be none other than soft spoke Hyuuga Hinata, her eyes red and puffy and cheeks stained with tears. Naruto took Hinata by the shoulders and eyed her worriedly, "Hinata, what the…what the hell happened? Why are you crying?"

"N-n-naruto-kun" A part of her had wanted to latch herself onto him and cry her heart out but she knew better, she knew that Naruto would only feel guilty for her and she had no right to do such a thing to him, even if deep down she knew he deserved it. "I…I'm sorry…I…I was being careless…"

"Who made you cry Hinata-chan? Who did this to you, just tell me and I'll kick his sorry ass for even doing this"

Releasing herself from his grasp Hinata muttered one last apology before leaving the blond, Hinata could hear Naruto call out to her, telling her to come back, asking her as to who had made her cry but she drowned out his voice, drowned out his very being.

"_If I told you who made me cry…"_

"_Would you understand why I cry?"_

"_What exactly were you going to do?"_

"_Would you scream at his face?"_

"_Would you beat him senseless?"_

"_Would you still do those things when you figured out…"_

"_That the one who made me cry…"_

"_Was you"_

Stopping at a wall to catch her breath, Hinata brushed away her tears and straightened herself, she noted as to where she was right now, a classroom preferably empty due to the fact it was lunchtime when all the students left for the cafeteria or to go outdoors to soak in the rays of the sun, peering closely Hinata noted that indeed the classroom was empty like a ghost town, empty except for the one lone person who chose to remain. The one lone person who was currently reading, head bent down, one hand on chin while the other flipped through the pages carelessly.

Her legs had done all the running as her mind went automatic. She did know the reason as to why she chose this destination but she knew she made the right choice. Slowly opening the door that lead to the classroom, the lone person who had been reading a book looked up and frowned. What greeted him was a sight he hated to see, a sight that churned his insides and made his blood boil, the very sight of his innocent cousin a mess and in tears. Slowly he got up from his seat and approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he curiously watched her brush away the last of her tears, the last of her hurt.

"Niisan" she had managed to say before she was brought into his arms to her surprise

"Stop crying Hinata-sama…" he spoke softly, "You've cried enough"

**End of chapter**

AN: This is the longest chapter I've done so far and I wanted to write a chapter before my inspiration leaves again...anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter...be nice to me and show me your support by reviewing, I love reviews!!! yep the obvious has been stated...


	4. Friend

**Author's notes:**

Just a simple question but did you guys think that Neji was OOC in the last chapter? If you found him OOC I apologize for not keeping him in character, let's just say I have a tendency to make the characters a tad bit OOC but hopefully you guys won't take that as a negative. Anyways, here I am once again with a sad to say late update and once again sorry for that, I went out of town for a while and there was the occasional case of writer's block. So here's my latest chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this, please read and review for me!

**Warnings: **This is a Neji/Hinata story (Don't like, don't read, don't flame)

**Disclaimers: **Naruto and its characters do not belong to me…so stop pestering me

**Chapter IV: Friend**

Neji sighed as he placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder, there he stood silently watching her continue to cry out and occasionally wipe away the tear stains causing her cheeks to go unbelievably red and puffy. "I…I'm sorry…for…for the trouble" Hinata managed to say as she continued her mantra.

Silencing her with a comforting pat on the shoulder Neji brought the dark haired girl closer into his arms, her cheek resting against his chest. Hinata let out a surprised squeak, shyly looking up at her cousin who remained as stoic and statuesque as ever. "Do you want to talk about it?" Neji asked casually, trying his best to remain calm and composed despite the fact he had the urge to blush madly at their closeness.

Hinata continued to sob as she gave a meek shake of the head, indicating to him that she was not ready to talk. Sighing inwardly Neji was quite aware that his cousin had been crying for a reason and that reason happened to be pertaining to a certain someone, a certain blonde haired, loud mouth whose she's been crushing on since their days in Middle School. "This is about Naruto right?"

Hinata gasped a bit before nodding her head shyly, Neji nodded at the progress they were making. "What did the idiot do this time?"

"He…he…he didn't do anything" Hinata answered in between sobs, _"Maybe just break my heart"_

"Liar"

"Eh?" Hinata blinked, slowly looking up to see Neji smirking down at her

"Didn't I tell you not to lie…you're bad at it" He said as his features softened

Hinata nodded sadly and muttered a soft apology before turning her head away, "It's…it's nothing really"

"Lie number 2" Neji stated

Seeing no easy way out of Neji's interrogation Hinata swallowed hard and readied herself for what would be an embarrassing confession. Confessing to a girl like her blond haired friend perhaps would be way easier since she could relate but the fact that she was confessing her problems to a boy, now that was an entire different story. Not to mention if that boy just happened to be your older cousin, who probably wasn't interested in a silly female dilemma.

"Are you ready to talk?" Neji asked softly as Hinata left his comforting hold

Nodding shyly the dark haired beauty sat in one of the unoccupied desks and began to twiddle with her fingers, "But…but…nii-san…you…you might not be interested"

Running a hand through his hair Neji shrugged his shoulders, "I'll listen to whatever it is that's troubling you"

A small smile graced Hinata's lips as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "H-hai"

----------------------------

"Hinata, Hinata! Oh gosh, where could she have gone?" Yamanaka Ino had been running around the school worriedly searching for her friend. Her usual well kept blond locks were now in disarray and her head dampened by sweat.

"Ino?" The blond immediately turned around to face none other than Nara Shikamaru, his usual uncaring look plastered on his face while his hands were shoved in his pockets. "What's going on?"

"Shikamaru…boy, am I glad to see you" Ino said with a relieved sigh as she jogged her way up to him

"Have you been running?" The spiky haired young man asked with a smirk as he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, "Che, you're wiped out"

Nodding at his words Ino held onto Shikamaru for support, "I…I…I was looking for…for…" Ino began to speak breathlessly

"For?" Shikamaru raised a brow

"Hinata…she…ran…away…"

"From home?" Shikamaru asked worriedly

Smacking him feebly with her free hand Ino fervently shook her head, "Idiot…she…ran…from…library…"

"Overdue library book eh?" Shikamaru joked lightly, "Che, I guess I'm not the only one who thinks paying for a book is too troublesome"

"Not…the…time for jokes!" Ino spat angrily

"Alright, alright…so you're saying Hinata ran away from you when you guys were at the library?"

Ino nodded, sure her boyfriend was lazy but he was pretty darn good at putting the pieces together, after all he was among the school's top students. "Did you see her?" Ino asked finally regaining a bit of composure, "Did you see her pass by or…or anything!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I was outside the entire time…did you check the girl's bathroom, she could be there"

Ino nodded her head, "I've checked every bathroom…she's not there"

"Well, maybe the cafeteria or outside"

Ino shook her head in disagreement, "She was in tears Shikamaru…she was running and crying…"

"And why was that?"

Glaring daggers at her supposed genius of a boyfriend Ino groaned, "Idiot, how the heck am I supposed to know?"

Shikamaru playfully shrugged, "You're a girl and don't girls have some telepathic connections?"

Ino rolled her eyes as she playfully nudged him in the ribs, "Idiot, sure we're both girls but…but what she did was totally out of the blue…I mean first we were just talking and then Sakura-"

"Wait…Sakura as in…Haruno Sakura?" Shikamaru asked with furrowed brows

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sakura as in Haruno Sakura, who else could it be you dummy!"

"Well…what happened?"

Ino sighed, "Well all was fine, I mean me and Sakura had our usual spat, Hinata remained quiet and then the three of us just drifted into silence, and we were catching up in some study time"

"Hm, you and study time…I find that hard to believe" Shikamaru said with a smirk

"Laugh all you want but on today's test you better cough up the answers" Ino retorted with a wide grin

Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through the back of his head, "How troublesome. Why do I have a feeling I'm being used?"

Ino could only roll her eyes as a playful smile graced her lips, "Because you are-anyways back to the story, Hinata…she just sat there and then suddenly bolted up and started running and I could have sworn I saw tears!"

"Maybe it was something you said" Shikamaru drawled

"It couldn't be…we were all sitting quietly and don't you dare say you find that hard to believe"

"Che, the answer is obviously staring you at the face Ino"

The bubbly blond blinked, "Huh?"

Running a hand through his hair Shikamaru sighed coolly, "Haruno Sakura"

Ino once again blinked with utter confusion in her eyes, "What about Sakura?"

"Its obvious Ino, Hinata ran away crying because she was in the presence of Haruno Sakura…aka, the very same girl that took her chances of Naruto ever acknowledging her, the very same girl Naruto asked to the dance"

Ino gasped at the sudden realization behind the truth of his words, "Oh my gosh Shikamaru, you're right about that!"

"Che"

"But…but…but Sakura…did…did she actually say yes to that idiot?" Ino asked completely shocked

Shikamaru shrugged, "Who knows, the idiot's still gathering up the courage to ask her. Some guys are even making bets whether she'll punch the lights out of him or actually agree"

Ino smiled warily, "How could I have not seen this before!"

With a worried look on her face Ino sighed sadly, _"Hinata…she was upset of Sakura…"_

Noting his girlfriend's worried expression Shikamaru laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ino, if I know Hinata she's probably somewhere safe…so don't worry too much or else you'll get worry lines"

Ino looked up and smiled, "Heh, you're afraid of me getting worry lines?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It'd be troublesome to walk around in public with my _grandmother"_

The blond bombshell gaped and punched his arm lightly, "Hey, how do you think I feel when I have to stand next to a pineapple?"

"At least a pineapple doesn't have worry lines"

"Shika-kun!"

-------------------------

Neji sat in one of the desks across from Hinata, he noted his wristwatch and saw that they had a few more minutes before lunch was over and classes would once again commence. "I….I…I know it's stupid but…I…I actually thought that N-naruto-kun would…would ask me to the…the dance"

He looked up at his cousin and nodded at her every word, "Hinata-sama" he managed to say in a soft whisper

Hinata smiled warily, "Its…it's…its stupid ne, Neji-niisan? I mean…who was…who was I kidding…N-naruto-kun…he'd…he'd never see me more as a friend"

"Then he's blind then" Neji suddenly said earning him a blink of surprise from Hinata and oddly himself, _"Did I…did I just say that?" _Neji began to wonder, clearly surprised at his own words.

"W-what…what do you mean?" Hinata asked shyly

Neji remained silent for a while, "That-that baka is blind for not seeing…what an amazing person you really are"

Neji looked away quickly, _"There I go again"_

Hinata felt her cheeks heating up as a blush slowly made its way from her neck to her face, "D-do…do…you…do you mean that Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked softly not looking into her cousin's eyes. _"Maybe…maybe he's just saying that…to…to make me feel better" _Hinata thought sadly, _"Niisan…he's just…being nice"_

"_Do I really mean that?" _Neji thought to himself, _"Well, Hinata-sama is a nice person, shy but friendly, gentle and caring… and that idiot Uzumaki has never seen those traits before. Instead he's been blindly chasing after Haruno who in turn chases after that Uchiha."_

Neji sighed before giving a nod, "Hinata-sama, it is pointless to cry over a baka who never saw that you are a person with a good heart…"

Hinata blinked in surprise, "Niisan…"

Casually standing up from where he sat Neji approached his cousin, comfortingly placing a hand on her shoulder "And everything I said…"

"N-niisan?"

"I meant it" Neji finished softly

Hinata gasped as she looked up only to be met by a pair of eyes so similar to hers, the dark haired beauty smiled warmly and nodded. "Niisan…t-thank…thank you"

"I'll be here to listen Hinata-sama"

Hinata smiled appreciatively, "Eh, Neji-niisan…I'm sorry…if…if I took up…your lunch period"

"I wasn't doing anything important" He muttered seriously, "It was not a problem"

"O-oh…well…well I better…better go"

Neji nodded curtly, "Lunch will be over soon in a couple of minutes, it'd be best if you went back to class before you get caught in the hallway traffic"

Hinata smiled warmly, "H-hai"

Slowly getting up from her seat, the dark haired beauty suddenly found her foot caught in the desk, immediately loosing her balance Hinata let out a surprised gasp as strong hands supported her by the shoulders. Through it all Hinata had shut her eyes, bracing for the impact but instead she found herself opening her eyes only to be greeted by Neji's worried ones. "Are you alright?" He asked concernedly, still having his hold on her shoulders.

Hinata felt the warm sensation of yet another upcoming blush slowly rising, "Um…um…sorry niisan…I…I guess…I…I wasn't paying attention"

Neji sighed, "Hinata-sama, you should really be more careful"

"I…I know…and…I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize…just be careful"

---------------------------

"Lee, are you seeing this?"

"But my beloved…should…should we really be spying on Neji like this?"

"We are not spying, let's just tell him that we just happened to walk by and then…the rest was history"

Both Lee and Tenten were currently hunched down in the classroom entrance, the two had just returned from lunch when they both noted that Neji was no longer alone, instead he had someone in there with him and not just any somebody, it was his adorable younger cousin in there with him.

"He's such a gentleman, catching her before she fell" Tenten gushed before turning to her boyfriend with a deathly gaze, "Why couldn't you be more like him?"

Lee inched away nervously, "But my love…I thought…I thought you loved me? Were our morning exercises not enough? Were our merry jogs or the occasional run to school not good enough? Was the marathon I did out of love not pleasing enough for you?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Forget I even asked"

"But my beloved…if you want me to change, then…then I have no choice… I shall change for you!"

"Lee just zip it" Tenten said with an exasperated sigh

"But my love…" Lee continued to whine, "Just say the word and I shall change"

"Shut it" Tenten said through gritted teeth

"Just say anything my love"

"Shut up"

"For you my love, I will do-"

"LEE SHUT UP OR ELSE THEY'LL-"

"They'll what?" Tenten paled as she looked up, the door was wide open and there stood before them was none other than Hyuuga Neji, Hinata right behind him.

"I think you were being too loud, sunshine" Lee whispered as he got up from the floor, dusting himself off.

Tenten clenched her fists, "Of course…all my fault…what was I thinking?" Tenten said sarcastically as she followed suit.

"What may I ask were you two doing?" Neji demanded coldly

Both Lee and Tenten looked at one another before bursting into fits of sheepish laughter, "Eh…eh…you see…well…funny story….very funny story" Lee began with a sheepish grin, "Eh…should I tell it dear or should you"

Tenten resisted the urge to knock his lights out, "Heh, I think…I think you should tell it dear" she said through gritted teeth.

Neji remained as calm as always, "Well…I'm waiting…"

Tenten gulped, "Uh…Lee and I…well…you see, Lee and I…um…we just got back from lunch and…and…"

BRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!

Unable to finish her sentence the school bell rang loudly as students poured out into the hall, Tenten and Lee sighed in relief. "That was a close one" Lee whispered

Tenten glared angrily at him, "You're dead to me"

The bowl cut haired young man's eyes widened, "Aw, my love don't say that-you don't mean that"

Neji rolled his eyes as he stepped aside for his "friends" to enter the classroom, slightly turning around he noted the amused smile gracing Hinata's features. "Niisan…Lee-san and Tenten-san are…are very…"

"Idiotic?" Neji finished coolly, "Stupid, moronic, insane, and weird? My list can go on"

Hinata stifled a giggle with her hand, "No…no…they're very….amusing"

Neji scoffed, "Yeah…amusing"

"I…I bet…when…y-you're around them…y-you're never…never bored" Hinata continued, "I…I…I wish Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan could be like them"

"Hn, the last thing I'd want on this earth is two replicas of those fools"

"Neji-niisan…now…now that was mean to say" Hinata said with a disapproving look

Neji shrugged, "It's the right thing to say- Hinata-sama, you better get to class"

Hinata nodded as she began walking towards her classroom, Neji still standing by the doorway watched her as she go.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata called out as she turned around to face him

"Hm?" Neji looked up and was surprised to feel a sudden weight crash into him, there wrapping her arms in his middle was Hinata, her cheek resting on his chest. The older Hyuuga would be lying if ever he said he was not shocked or surprised, slowly returning the embrace Neji placed his hand on Hinata's back. A small ghost of a smile forming in his lips

"Neji-niisan…for listening to…to me today" Hinata whispered, "Thank you"

Neji nodded and patted her back comfortingly, "You're welcome…Hinata-sama"

Slowly releasing from their embrace Hinata smiled at Neji shyly before running back towards her classroom.

"That was so cute!" Tenten gushed with Lee right beside her nodding approvingly, "Neji-niisan…thank you" Tenten said mocking Hinata's voice, "Aw, that was the cutest thing ever!"

"My love did you like that scene? Then from now on I shall do the same for you"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Never mind Lee…it was cute when they did it…I'm pretty sure it'd be awkward if you did it"

Lee dropped his shoulders, "Oh"

Rolling her eyes playfully Tenten slung an arm around his shoulder, "Cheer up Lee, if it makes you feel better…your…our morning exercises are enough for me"

The bowl cut haired young man smiled widely, "Really my love, do you really mean that?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah…I mean it"

The trio began making their way inside their classroom, waiting for the arrival of their teacher. "So Neji, what was that about?" Lee asked as he took his seat, right beside Neji.

"What was what about?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked

"Heh, the whole hug thing and the thank you of course!" Tenten chimed in, taking her seat behind Lee.

"I bet you did something nice for her" Lee said as a matter of fact

"What did you do Neji?" Tenten asked

Neji turned away from his friends, secretly allowing a ghost of a smile grace his lips. "I was being a friend" he whispered to himself, _"The friend she needed when she cries"_

---------------------------

Hinata entered the classroom and noted that half of the class was already present; carefully walking towards her seat she was immediately stopped by Ino who flung herself in her arms. "Where have you been young lady? I've been worried sick!" Ino said as she began to shake Hinata roughly, "I could have had a heart attack because of you"

Hinata giggled at her friend's overdramatic reaction, "I'm…I'm sorry Ino-chan…I…I didn't mean to make you worry"

"Damn right you should be sorry! I was about to call the police!" Ino stated proudly, "Don't ever run like that again you dummy!"

Hinata smiled warily, "I…I…I didn't mean to make you worry"

Ino relaxed a bit, this time her chipper façade had been replaced by a very serious expression. "Hinata-san…you are alright right?"

Hinata nodded, "I…I…I just had to clear my thoughts"

Ino sighed inwardly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hinata looking up at her friend's pool of cerulean blue eyes the dark haired beauty shook her head, "There's no need Ino-chan…I've already cleared my thoughts"

Ino looked on worriedly as Hinata took her seat, slowly forming a smile, _"I've already talked enough…with a friend who's there for me when I cried"_

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **I titled this chapter friend well because I was listening to I'll be your friend by Coco Lee while typing this and well, it just got me in the mood! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, once again sorry for the late update I went out of town, California to be exact and when I got back I didn't get rid of my writer's block...I got rid of it like yesterday...wow I wrote this chapter last night at 12midnight and ended it now...wow...I have no life...lol...anywyas I liked this chapter and I'm not just saying that because I'm the author...lol...so please be nice to me and review!!! see all of you guys next chapter!!!


End file.
